Friedrich von Junzt
Friedrich von Junzt (also known as Reverend Benevolentia) was a German Magician, Author, and Reverend of Zweihander. He is best known for writing the book Unspeakable Cults, inspired by his research into The Occult throughout the world. His skills pertain primarily to the control of plants and animals. Appearance Friedrich von Junzt is a tall, muscular German man with a tall, full head of hair and a wide mustache. He has bright, curious eyes and soft features that give him the look of a college professor. He wears a long black trenchcoat with the Imperial Japanese chrysanthemum printed on the back. He looks to be about 45, but in actuality is over one-hundred years old. History Early Life Friedrich von Junzt was born in Cologne, Germany in December 14, 1795. Son of a minor Bureaucrat , Von Junzt was considered a minor troublemaker in his youth, but his mother's death prompted him to settle down considerably by the time he was 17. He'd always had a great love of stories of the supernatural and studied theology and history at university. After graduating, he taught for a few years at the University of Wurttemburg. It was during this time that von Junzt joined Zweihander as a Neophyte, eventually working his way up to the rank of Solis, learning the basics of European magic in the process. Global Expeditions After hearing a lecturer speak on strange religions in foreign lands, Von Junzt was hit by a bout of wanderlust. After successfully petitioning Zweihander for funding, he sat off to make his own study of the world's religions, making stops on six continents, as far east as Japan and China, as far west as the Mississippi River, as far north as the Yukon Territory, as far south as Argentina. After tramping around some old castles and ruins in Germany, Austria, and Hungary, he made very brief visits to Australia and North America before making extensive travels throughout Central and South America, where he made detailed maps and sketches of Mayan and Incan ruins. During this time he studied magical techniques from around the world, becoming a master of techniques from all seven continents. It was also during this journey that he undertook the study of Kendo, mastering his skills with a katana in Japan and continuing to practice throughout his journeys. After von Junzt finally got home from all that traveling, he put all of his research together into a book he called Unaussprechlichen Kulten, which was published in Dusseldorf in 1839. The title is usually translated as "Nameless Cults", "Unspeakable Cults", or "Unpronounceable Cults", depending on how feeble the translator's German is. Many in-the-know occultists prefer to just call it "the Black Book." The book's publication attracted the attention of Frederick von Zahringen. Zweihander Von Zahringen, noting Von Junzt's research, met with him in person in 1840. After a long discussion, Von Junzt was informed of Zweihander's true goal, Transcendence. Despite his initial skepticism, Von Junzt was eventually won over to Von Zahringen's cause, believing it to be the only way to protect the weak of mankind from being destroyed in the apocalypse, and Von Zahringen was immediately impressed by Von Junzt's magical abilities. Von Zahringen promptly introduced Von Junzt to Johann Reuchlinn, who took him in as a Reverend. He promptly faked his death, but in actuality he began using Reuchlinn's Life-Draining Spell during this time, making him immortal. Reuchlinn sent Von Junzt back to Asia after inducting him as an extension of his research. Aside from expanding his magical repertoire, Reuchlinn met Phuong Tien during this period while researching The Disciples of the Worm. Feeling pity for her, he fled with her back to Germany and convinced Reuchlinn to ake her on a Reverend. In 1912, Von Junzt was stationed in Illulisat, where he spied on the people there using the local wildlife. Abilities Weapons * Katana: 90%, 1d8+1+db * Wakizashi: 90%, 1d4+2+db Skills * Anthropology 90% * Archaeology 70% * Bargain 30% * Conceal 40% * Disguise 30% * Fast Talk 60% * Hide 70% * History 80% * Library Use 90% * Listen 90% * Martial Arts 80% * Occult 99% * Persuade 50% Languages * Arabic 80% * Afrikaans 20% * Dutch 50% * English 70% * French 70% * German 99% * Greek 80% * Japanese 70% * Latin 80% * Mandarin 70% * Vietnamese 70% * Spanish 70% * Swahili 70% Category:Characters